


Режим гибернации

by fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing), Shinechka



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, Rip Van Winkle/Montana Max
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinechka/pseuds/Shinechka
Summary: Рип ну очень старательная
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Режим гибернации

— Да откуда мне знать, что с ним случилось! — клацая зубами и обкусывая губы, выкрикнула Рип. — Поначалу все было так хорошо!..  
— Даже слишком, — не удержалась от комментария Зорин.  
Рип вспыхнула, скорчив неистовую, злобную гримаску, и отвернулась. Ее тощее певуче-звонкое тело под наспех накинутой шинелью ходило ходуном, острые локти стиснули нервически вздымающиеся остренькие грудки, присыпанные веснушками. Нервно расхаживая по комнате, она продолжала таскать за собой сползший и лопнувший чулок, отцепившийся от пояса, и даже Зорин не могла не посматривать на молочную, удивительную бледность ее тоненьких ляжек, между которыми легко можно было просунуть не то что ладонь, но целый кулак. Изможденная худоба недоедавшей в детстве сиротки, полное противоречие «доктрине вкуса Рейха», пропагандировавшего томную, живописную красоту матерей, племенных самок и выдающихся кормилиц. И все-таки было в ней что-то притягательное, что-то зажигающее, нервическое, почти неистовое.  
— Ну? — спросила она, с некоторым трудом отводя взгляд от просвета между бедер Рип и ее впалого живота. — Детали выкладывай, что ты на меня так зыркаешь?  
Рип бросила быстрый, стыдливый взгляд на обмякшее в кресле тело. И судорожно вздохнула. Зорин, помешкав, накинула на герра Монтану первую подвернувшуюся под руки вещь, оказавшуюся сильно надушенным пиджачком Рип. Из-под его подола скорбно выпирали тучные бедра Майора и его внушительный оголенный живот, упругий, будто баскетбольный мяч, покрытый пушком золотистых, почти белых волос. Расстегнутый ремень небрежно поскребывал пол, штаны его были спущены вместе с плавками. Герр Майор не двигался. Он даже не дышал. И Зорин вспомнила ту популярную байку о французском президенте, которого неспроста на надгробии изобразили лежащим в обнимку с флагом.  
Не то чтобы репутацию герра Монтаны можно было хоть чем-то очернить: его непогрешимость сияла ярче солнца. Наверное, именно поэтому Зорин было… смешно. Она с трудом давила хихиканье. Слишком уж нелепой выглядела ситуация.  
— Я пришла. Мы поговорили. Потом мы начали более тесное общение, — отчеканила Рип почти по слогам. — Я села сверху. И все.  
— Что этому предшествовало? — спросила Зорин.  
— Неважно! — огрызнулась Рип.  
— Еще как важно. Ну? Может, ты его за шею схватила? Укусила?  
— Нет, только отсосала, — вспылила Рип, вызывающе выдвинув подбородок вперед. — И села сверху. Держала за плечи.  
Зорин присела на корточки и приподняла пиджачок Рип. Судя по тому, что на животе и бедрах герра Монтаны остались синяки и даже царапины, Рип себя не сдерживала.  
Видимо, в этом и было дело.  
— Куда там герр Доктор свалил на две недели? — поинтересовалась Зорин.  
— За комплектующими к новым серверам, — шмыгнув носом, ответила Рип.  
— Думаю, не к ним одним, — заключила Зорин и выпрямилась. — Вот он две недельки и полежит. Они давно жаловались, что ему оперативной памяти на обработку всех человеческих эмоций и ощущений не хватает. А под тобой он был как на войне — все равно что во время ковровой бомбардировки, — Рип вспыхнула алым цветом, а потом и вовсе позеленела от злости, но смолчала. — Видимо, метафоры во время твоего отсоса, а потом и целого родео, его и выключили. Слишком много всего получилось.  
— Я тебя не за этим позвала! Колкости себе в задницу засунь — нам нужно его включить обратно!  
— Вот прям нужно? — с сомнением протянула Зорин.  
— Ну… — Рип неожиданно для самой себя озадачилась. — А разве ткани… все вот это — оно гнить не начнет?  
— Да нет, он же не умер, он в гибернации: вон, глаза мерцают. Как он умрет-то? — скептически хмыкнула Зорин. — Ну и если кочерыжка у него отвалится — чего страшного? Док новую пришьет.  
Рип немедленно на нее окрысилась. Начала заливать что-то про честь мундира и мужское достоинство. Зорин, оценившая это самое достоинство во время осмотра отключившегося начальства, про себя только фыркнула: можно было и побольше. Или герр Доктор и герр Монтана хором недолюбливали пошлость, или заботились исключительно о функционале, а не об экстерьере. С другой стороны, если так размышлять, то и фигуру герру Монтане можно было переделать. «Вот что значит — великий ум, — не без гордости подумала Зорин, — плевать он хотел на все условности внешности».  
— Значит так. Ты его за ноги берешь, я за руки — и к Доку в лаборантскую. Пусть там полежит. Понятия не имею, куда ему Док вставил кнопку перезапуска, не в заднице же у него шарить.  
— Ее там нет, — мрачно и уже без тени стеснения произнесла Рип. Зорин с трудом удержалась, чтобы не присвистнуть с насмешкой.  
— Ты бы прикрылась, — с сочувствием произнесла Зорин.  
— Нечем, — отмахнулась она.  
Зорин представила, как Рип этой своей нервической походочкой идет по базе, в пиджаке, застегнутом на две пуговицы, наброшенном на голое тело — одни чулочки да туфли на высоком каблуке. И как она его потом расстегивала перед ним — торчащие тонкие косточки таза, рыжеватые веснушки по всему телу, тени на ребрах и на перекошенном от желания лице. Воистину инфернальное зрелище, как раз для фанатика вроде герра Монтаны.  
«Ну что ж, в следующий раз они будут аккуратнее в выборе места», — философски подумала Зорин, воровато оглядываясь по сторонам.  
И, если подумать, могло быть гораздо хуже. Если бы Рип вздумала притащить с собой карту Польши и соблазнительно улечься на ней, могло бы и вовсе дойти до короткого замыкания и сожженной материнской платы.


End file.
